1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to encapsulant compositions, and in particular relates to encapsulant compositions for fabricating encapsulant materials of high light-transmittance and methods for forming encapsulant materials capable of packaging solid state light-emitting elements, thereby improving light transmittance thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical-electronic devices such as organic light emitting diodes (OLED), light emitting diodes (LED) and solar cells have been developed due to developments in the optical-electronic industry. Optical-electronic elements in the optical-electronic devices, however, are easily affected by moisture and oxygen in the ambient and thus decrease operating lifespan thereof. Therefore, the optical-electronic devices are usually packaged by suitable materials to block the optical-electronic elements therein from the moisture and oxygen in the ambient, thereby increasing operating lifespan thereof.
Conventional encapsulant materials are synthesized by thermal processes. A resin monomer is first synthesized to form a resin, and fillers and hardeners are then added and mixed therewith to obtain an encapsulant material. The above thermal processes are time-consuming, normally taking couple of hours or up to ten hours or more for completing resin synthesis. In addition, since the above thermal processes incorporate solvents, reaction conditions and process safety issues are a concern. Therefore, fabrication time and costs for fabricating encapsulant materials by the thermal processes are not easily reduced.
Thus, a novel method for fabricating encapsulant materials and encapsulant compositions for forming thereof are needed to fabricate encapsulant materials in a faster and safer method, decrease fabrication time and costs, and improve safety issues during fabrication.